Sasuke x Naruto: Training
by Osavia
Summary: Naruto feels lonely and wants to train with Sasuke, but he refuses. Naruto doesn't give up and follows the Uchiha, and finally gets him to fight with him. But that is, to a price: ordering the other one around all day.


**Sasuke x Naruto: Training**

**Warning, this is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it do not read.**

**I don't own any of the characters from Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does that.**

**I also don't own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Sasuke sighed deeply for the hundredth time.

"Why are you following me, Naruto?"

A boy in a dirty orange jumpsuit crept out from a bush nearby and went closer towards the other boy.

"You didn't notice me before now, did you?" The blonde boy asked happily.

"Of course I noticed." Sasuke muttered.

As if he didn't hear anything the boy continued with the same happy mood.

"So do you want to train, Sasuke?"

"Nope." The raven haired boy answered without any emotion and continued walking down the road.

"But why not?" The blond boy pleaded. He couldn't understand the reason for not wanting to spar with his best friend.

"It will be fun so-"

"Because I don't feel like it." Sasuke interrupted him, looking back at Naruto. A deathglare later he turned back again.

"Give me a real reason." The blond boy pouted.

Sasuke sighed and started walking again.

"I don't feel like it, dobe."

After Sasuke walked away the other ninja stayed at the road. He didn't know whether to follow the raven haired boy, or leave.

"Stupid teme." He muttered to himself. Sasuke could be so grumpy at times like these. It was lonely always living on your own, didn't he see that? But surely he must feel lonely too.

"I will fight him today, even if he wants it or not." Naruto decided with a grin.

Sasuke looked behind him. He could've sworn that he saw a certain blonde sitting in the tree behind him on his left side. Suspicious, he turned back and suddenly stopped. Naruto stood there right behind him, grinning.

"You didn't see that coming, did ya?"

"Just give up Naruto." He said, not even looking at him.

"Sasuke." Naruto started. "Hey, Sasuke."

"What?!" that blondie was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Are you on your period?" Naruto asked out of nowhere. It was followed with silence.

"Naruto."

"Uhm.. Yes?"

"Men don't get periods, you know!" He said with an irritated voice.

"So.. Aren't you a man?"

"OF COURSE I AM"

Naruto stood there trying not to burst into laughter. Sasuke was totally mad, all according to plan.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked as innocently as he could.

"What do you think?!"

A moment of silence passed by and Naruto couldn't help but smile a little.

"Then will you fight me?" He asked with hope.

"..Hhn. What's in it for me?"

Naruto saw his chance. If he just could come up with something that both of them would want Sasuke was going to fight him for sure.

"Ehm.. The winner... Aah! The winner gets to order the other person around all day." He cracked a grin.

"That will be interesting." Sasuke said snickering. "Okay Naruto, We will fight."

"Waaaaahh really?" Naruto was overjoyed.

Sasuke looked at the blonde.

"Where will it be?"

"What?" Naruto asked, clueless.

"Where will the duel take place, dobe?"

Naruto hadn't thought so far yet, and felt kind of dumb.

"You haven't thought about it, have you?" Sasuke wasn't surprised, it was Naruto after all.

"O-of course I have!" Naruto started. "This place will be fine."

The raven haired boy looked at him in disbelief.

"Here is nothing. No trees, no boulders, nothing."

Naruto looked around and took in the surroundings. They were both on a dirtroad with grass around. As Sasuke said, there was not really anything useful there. Still, Naruto wanted to fight as soon as possible. He was itching just from the thought of it.

"Then it'll be a real fight between men. You said you were a man, right-"

Sasuke ran towards him and quickly pulled out a kunai. The blonde was lucky because of his fast reflexes, and jumped backwards.

"Hey, that wasn't fair." He said pouting.

"Who said that the world is fair? You wanted a fight and now you'll get one."

Sasuke was noticably angrier than he used to be. Apparently he didn't like to be teased about his gender. Naruto smiled mischievously at Sasuke.

"Why are you grinning, dobe?"

"I'm just thinking that you probably would look pretty as a woman."

Naruto was on the ground, dirty from being on the road. Sasuke had really gotten angry by that comment. It hadn't taken long before Naruto was pinned down by the raven haired boy, kunai nearly scraping against his throat.

"Okay, okay. You won this time.." Naruto said reluctantly. "Teme."

Sasuke smiled. He actually smiled! Naruto looked at him, dazzled.

"Then I can claim my prize?"

Then Naruto noticed that it wasn't a happy smile.. It was a dark grin. God, what had he done deciding that as the prize? He could force Naruto to anything now: doing push-ups while Sasuke watched, telling secrets, or paying for his food all the time. No one was around, and Naruto doubted that someone even would come here. Sasuke could do anything. Maybe he even would force him to refrain from eating ramen for the whole day. Or could Sasuke really be that evil?

"So... What do you want me to do, teme?"

"First, I want to to stop calling me 'teme' you dobe."

"Then what?"

"You are practically my slave, so why not call me 'master'?"

Naruto pouted. He knew that he had to do it, after all he was the one who had lost the fight.

"Okay... Sasuke-sama.." He muttered.

"Good boy." He said satisfied.

Naruto wondered why Sasuke still hadn't moved away since he had won. He was still straddling Naruto's waist.

"Can't you move?" He asked. "Uhm.. Master-."

"No."

Suddenly Sasuke took his hands and placed them above his head, keeping him from moving. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to fight back.

"Wha- what are you doing.. Teme?!"

"That's 'master' for you." Sasuke added.

"You said that I could order you to do anything, right?"

Without waiting for any answer Sasuke caught the blonde's lips with his.

"Mmmphh!" Naruto really didn't know what was going on or even why. Sasuke backed a bit, still hovering above his face.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked with a slight blush.

The raven head didn't answer the question.

"..Master?"

"Because I felt like it." Then as suddenly as he had smashed his lips on Naruto's, he now traced his tongue along his neck.

"Nnnggh.. W-Wha..." The boy let out a moan as the tip of Sasuke's tongue tickled him.

"Sto-Stop... Sasuke-.. Sama..."

The raven haired boy looked up at him, and then continued with sucking on his earlobe. He had already turned Naruto into a panting mess.

"Who am I Naruto?" Sasuke whispered seductively into his ear, grinning.

"Nngh.. Ma-.. You're..m-my master.."

"Right. And who are you?"

Naruto's blush intensified as his master's tongue started licking his earshell.

"I'm.. Mm. Your slave.."

"Correct."

Naruto tried to turn his face away from Sasuke's tongue, but instead the ravenhaired boy firmly held his head in place.

"Don't defy me, Naruto."

Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself, he seemed to be in a better mood now than he had been in all day. The Uchiha started to take off Naruto's jumpsuit with one hand, the other one still keeping him on the ground. He trailed his fingers down from the blonde's neck to his nipple. Naruto tried to keep in a moan, but nothing could bypass Sasuke.

"Don't keep it in. Slave."

He then started flicking the nipple and rub around it. Naruto could feel something inside him coming alive and his nipples get perky.

"Moan for me, Naruto." Sasuke said with a low groan right before he put the other nipple in his mouth, sucking roughly on it.

"Mmm! Sa-sasuke..sama.."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands as he no longer felt the need for them to be held in place. The blonde immediately put his arms around Sasuke, his hands trying to shove the ninja down further on his chest.

"Nnh.." The boy blushed vividly.

He then noticed something pushing into his stomache, which made it a bit uncomfortable. Thinking that it was a ninja weapon he put his hand there and grasped it.

Sasuke moaned. He stopped sucking and gave Naruto a surprised, yet lustful gaze.

"I-I'm just trying to take away the kunai, m-master." He said sheepishly.

Sasuke seized Naruto's hand and pressed it harder against the bump.

"Nngh.. That isn't a kunai, Naruto."

When the Jinchuuriki realized what it was he stopped trying to seize it. He felt really embarrassed and his face became, if possible, even redder than it was before.

"I-I'm sorry master."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but instead started kissing him. This time Naruto didn't feel as reluctant as before, and didn't fight back. Instead he welcomed it. When he felt Sasuke's tongue passionately trying to part his lips he opened his mouth himself.

"Good boy." Sasuke purred.

When their tongues clashed Naruto let out a moan. It felt really good just rubbing them against eachother and exploring.

Sasuke suddenly broke the kiss and sat on his knees. Naruto looked disappointed, his erection hurting in his pants.

"Naruto, suck me off."

The raven head showed a dirty grin and spread his legs. Naruto pouted, but crept closer on all four, lifting his hands to pull down the zipper.

"Na ah." He heard the raven head say. "You don't have permission to use your hands, slave."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with an unsure look on his face. This was going to be hard. (In more ways than one xD)

"O-Okay master."

Naruto tried to get a grip of the zipper with his teeth. It was a pretty awkward place he was in, and was sure that Sasuke would make fun about it in the future.. Why didn't that damn zipper do as he wanted?! He heard Sasuke trying to keep in a chuckle, which only made him try harder.

"You look so miserable right now, Naruto~" he teased.

Then the blonde finally got the zipper in his mouth, and with a slow and careful motion pulled it down. The bulge inside just seemed to get larger and larger, making the boy waver a bit. It was a bit easier to get a grip of the underwear, and with his mouth he also pulled those down. Instantly he felt something poking at his cheek, and when he looked up he saw that Sasuke already was really hard. With an unsure gaze, not knowing if it all was a joke or not, he met the raven haired boy's eyes.

"Did I tell you to stop, slave?"

"N-no master." He answered, embarrassed.

Naruto looked at the erection. He had never really seen one from that angle, so close to his face, and suddenly thought about what it would taste like. When he heard Sasuke let out a moan he noticed that he had licked the underside of the manhood. It didn't taste bad, so he continued, licking more and more.

"Now take it all in, Naruto." Sasuke breathed heavily.

The boy licked his lips and looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"Yes.. Sasuke-sama." He moaned, and then did as his master told him to.

**I hope you liked it :) Please review if you did, it makes me really happy! Then maybe I'll continue with it :D**

**Naruto: No, not more of this. *pouts***

**Sasuke: Hey slave, who told you to stop? *chuckles***

**Naruto: ...**

**Sasuke: You weren't so reluctant just a minute ago.**

**Naruto: .. *blushes***


End file.
